


I’m Proud Of You || Reddie

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Classic Richie, Cuddling, Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fighting, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobia, IT - Freeform, Kissing, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Post-Pennywise (IT), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Good Boyfriend, Richie is a badass, Richie loves protecting his boyfriend, Soft Richie Tozier, Spoilers, Spoilers for IT chapter two, Takes place directly after defeating Pennywise, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically plotless, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Eddie and Richie are both exhausted from fighting an intergalactic demon clown from god knows where, and decide that it’s a good time to relax and process everything they just did... while telling each other how proud they are.... okay, maybe after Richie fights a homophobe.





	I’m Proud Of You || Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR IT: CHAPTER TWO., AND UNCENSORED USE OF “F*G/F*GGOT. (Rated teen & up for that reason) 
> 
> I watched IT Chapter Two at the theatre on the 7th and I. Am. Emotionally. Broken. 
> 
> I really just needed some Reddie fluff to help cope with the s a d n e s s I’m feeling inside. It was an amazing movie, though! 11/10, would recommend. 
> 
> And, yeah. I haven’t written IT fanfiction before, even though IT is my favourite damn movie (now movies) and I suddenly ship Reddie hardcore. Enjoy!

The mellow wind drifted softly over the earth, softly pushing leaves across the ground as the couple walked, side by side, pulling their bikes alongside them. They were heading home after an intense, vigorous (but exceptional) fight against the creature known to terrorize Derry every 27 years, known none other than Pennywise the Dancing Clown. 

“Hey Rich? How’re ya doing?” Eddie finally broke the silence, focusing his gaze on his specticaled boyfriend instead of the ground.

“I’m doing your mom,” Richie responded with an all too fake laugh, putting on his usual facade of just being the trash mouth, always-joking-around idiot that the other losers have come to accept.

Eddie sighed in disappointment. “Richie, you do know that we all just fought and defeated a fucking demon clown, and you’re allowed to act ‘out of character’, right?”

Richie let a quick exhale escape from his moist lips and glanced over at Eddie, seeing the concern swirling around in his irises. “I just... making jokes is my thing. I don’t want to ruin your, or anyone else’s mood by being the depressed bitch.” 

“Rich,” Eddie whined, placing a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “You can be real with me. I’m your boyfriend, for Christ sake! I would never judge you!” A small smile crept onto his lips when he saw Richie breathily laugh, almost inaudibly. It was a nice sound to hear; a genuine, soft laugh from Richie. It was a rare occurrence, but it made Eddie’s heart flutter with even more love for his boyfriend than he already had. 

“I’m just exhausted,” Richie admitted with a dramatic sigh. “I feel like I could just lay down and take a nap for the rest of my fucking life.” 

“Same here,” Eddie agreed easily. “You did a good job, Rich. Your one-liners helped to lighten the mood, as well!” 

“What, you mean: ‘we’re gonna have to kill this fucking clown’ and ‘welcome to the Losers’ Club, asshole!’?”

“Yeah! And then you went ‘POW!’ And-,” Eddie continued on rambling about how “amazing [Richie is] in every single way,” but Richie simply kept an amused, dopey smile on his face as his boyfriend went on and on about Richie, his words eventually becoming muffled when Richie admired his sheer beauty. That is, until there was angry snapping in his face. 

“Richie? Helloooo? Are you listening to me?” Eddie asked in exasperation, snapping his fingers irritably. Richie snapped out of his trance and stuttered a few times, as if he had turned into Bill that very second, seeing Eddie’s eyebrows furrow.

“H-huh? Oh, oh yeah I’m listening! What makes you think I’m not listening, Eds?” Richie laughed awkwardly, his cheeks dusting deep strawberry tint after being caught just staring. 

Eddie gave him a disbelieving look. “You sure? Because it seems like you were just staring aimlessly at me.” 

“Because you’re beautiful!” Richie defended. “I can’t help that I’m gay as fuck for you!” 

“Yeah, well, you better keep that loud mouth of yours quiet, Tozier. My mom will have an aneurism if she finds out that I’m dating you; she thinks you’re a monster because of my broken arm, remember?” Eddie gestured towards his tightly wrapped up arm, the plaster adorning a bright red “V” which covered up the “S” in “Loser”, something that fucking Greta had to go and write on his cast. Immature bitch. The red ink soaked and smudged around the white space, but it wasn’t anything major. 

Richie sighed, glancing at Eddie's arm for a split second before looking away again. “Yup, I remember. Unfortunately. Hey, I was the one who popped your bones back into place!” 

“That hurt like hell!” 

“I still did it! Bill didn’t! Stan didn’t! Beverly didn’t! I did!” 

“Beverly stabbed that clown in the head.” 

“Yeah, and then he turned even more freaky weird than he already was.”

“Well, I was also trying to protect you. Beat that, Kaspbrak.” 

Instead if speaking, Eddie smirked deviously and leaned over his bike (Albeit, very awkwardly) and captured Richie’s lips in a soft kiss. Richie gasped, as it caught him by surprise, but happily kissed back gently. 

It wasn’t until somebody shouted “not out in public, fags!” That they pulled away from each other. Richie was filled with rage and his protective instincts kicked in. 

“How about you go and get fucked by your mom, you homophobic asshole?!” 

Eddie was quick to chuckle at his boyfriend’s classic behaviour, but his blood ran cold when the man stomped over to them, towering over Richie. Richie scoffed. 

“You really think I’m afraid of you? I just helped defeat an intergalactic, shapeshifting demonic clown. I’d like to see you try with me.” 

“You’re a filthy fucking liar! Fags like you can’t fight!” 

“Oh yeah? Who says?” 

“Science!” 

“I’m well versed in rock wars, if you wanna start this shit.” 

“I dare you to try to hit me, kid!” 

“Wow, we finally have one point on the ‘non-homophobic nicknames board’! This is a rare occasion indeed!” 

Eddie heard the man growl before, in a flash, the man’s fist was raised, and he swiftly punched Richie in nose, causing the smaller boy to hiss when his head was thrown to the side. 

“Hey, fucker, why don’t you leave my boyfriend alone?!” Eddie impulsively shouted. He couldn’t help himself. 

“Stay out of this, or I’ll give you the same treatment as him!” 

“Eddie, I got this,” Richie smiled warmly. Eddie sighed but reluctantly stepped back. 

“Oh, I’ve been punched in the face by my own best friend, douchebag. You’re gonna have to try harder than that,” Richie smiled smugly and crossed his arms, leaning his weight onto his right leg and cocking his hip out. 

The man tried to attack Richie once more, but this time, Richie was quicker. He grabbed the stranger’s arm in a tight, firm grasp, using his knee to weaken his stomach and then using his foot to kick him in the dick. 

The man was left on the ground, whimpering in slight pain. “Weak little homophobe. Hell has a plan for you,” Richie shook his head before he grabbed onto Eddie gently, pulling him alongside him and out of the way from the homophobic asshole they had just encountered. 

“Boy, that was something,” Eddie exhaled heavily as he replayed what had just happened over and over in his mind. 

“Ahh, it was nothing!” Richie scoffed dramatically. “Homophobes are always weak. I will not let them get to me or you.” 

Eddie fake gasped and placed his good hand to his chest. “My hero!” 

“Damn straight,” Richie snickered. “C’mon. You wanna go to my house or yours- wait, no, we’re going to mine. You need a break from your overbearing mother after what just happened.” 

“Right,” Eddie agreed, nodding his head earnestly. “I just wanna cuddle with you. Can we cuddle on the couch, Richie? Pleaaase?” 

Eddie didn’t even have to beg. Richie would do anything and drop everything to cuddle with Eddie. They tried cuddling in the hammock of the losers’ clubhouse once, but Eddie ended up knocking Richie’s glasses off of his face. Richie knows he did that on purpose, though. 

“You don’t need to beg, Eds. I’ll cuddle with you at any time, anywhere,” Richie smiled brightly.

“Even when I’m on the verge of death and I take my last breath?” 

Richie didn’t like to think about that, but he knew that, yes, Eddie would inevitably die. He would too. He just hoped that they would pass away at the same time so that neither of them were left in agony. He nodded anyway. 

“Yes. Even when you’re taking your last breath.”

—————————————

Richie's parents were gone for a few weeks, which meant that he and Eddie could have the house to themselves for a little while. Richie smiled fondly as his boyfriend settled into the space between his legs, not spread very far due to the size of the couch but just wide enough for Eddie to squeeze into. Eddie was pretty tiny, so it worked out. 

Eddie sighed in exasperation when he couldn’t fully seat himself in the space between Richie's legs, most likely due to his broken arm. Richie chuckled and wrapped an arm around his lower stomach, hoisting Eddie all the way up and pulled him flat against his own body, now able to fully allow Eddie to cuddle into him. 

Richie sighed contently as he leaned over onto the armrest of the couch- resting his head in his palm- and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s messy hair. He laughed, unashamed, when his fingers got caught in a knot, making Eddie hiss and give Richie’s leg a slap. 

“Ow! That hurts, fucker!” 

“Whoops. Sorry babe.” 

“Mph. Sorry ain’t gonna cut it.” 

“Oh yeah? Then what will?” 

Eddie then attempted to spin around- “attempted” is the key word- and kiss his boyfriend, but whined when he failed. Richie rolled his eyes playfully and helped Eddie fully switch his position to fully face Richie instead, 

“Oh, but will _ this _ cut it?” 

Without any further thought, Richie leaned in the rest of the way and connected their lips in a sweet, soft, meaningful kiss. Eddie happily kissed back, closing his eyes along with Richie and slithering his functional arm around his beloved’s neck. This time, they had nobody to stop or interrupt their precious moment. 

Once their lips finally detached, they rested their foreheads together, panting slightly. For long moments, they simply sat there, enjoying the warm presence of their beautiful boyfriend, listening to each other’s deep breaths and steady heartbeats. Simply _ being there _ reminded both of them that the other was safe, home, and in their arms. They both wanted nothing more than to protect each other, and if one of them were to die in an event where Pennywise manages to kill them, the other wouldn’t forgive themselves for not fighting hard enough. But, all of that was finally behind them. They were _ here. _ They were _ safe._

“I’m so proud of you, Eds,” Richie finally broke the warm, comforting silence. 

Eddie snorted. “As if I don’t already know that.” 

“Yeah, but, I wanted to say it again,” Richie whined, pouting. Eddie snickered and placed a quick kiss to those pouted lips. 

“You’re cute when you’re pouty.” 

Richie chose to ignore Eddie's comment. “C’mon, Eds. Say it back.” 

Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly. 

“I’m proud of you, ya big dork.”


End file.
